sky_pretty_cure_rainbow_starfandomcom-20200214-history
Minotori Ema / Relationships
This is an accurate list of Minotori Ema's relationships in the ''Guardian Angels Of The Sky'' series. Family *'Minotori Isamu' - Ema's father, who is a local sports reporter. Isamu might be the reason why Ema is pretty interested in sports, especially soccer. It seems like Isamu had a bigger impact on Ema, since she is way more interested in normal sports than dancing, what her mother’s passion would be. However, it’s unknown if it was Isamu’s fault that Ema is part of the girls’ soccer team in her school. *'Minotori Sakura' - Ema's mother, who is a former figure skater. *'Minotori Hima:' Hima is Ema's older sister. Even though the two sisters are three years apart, the two usually get along very well. When they were younger, they used to practice ballet together, until Ema stopped to dance and got interested in soccer. Friends Green Ema and Green are pretty close to each other. In the beginning, Green fooled Ema by acting like a doll so she would take him with her. After finding out what he really was, she was quite shocked but got used to it very fast. They seem to have a brother-sister relationship, which can sometimes be seen as a neutral relationship. Green is seen to sit on Ema’s shoulders to talk to her. Akabayashi Rubi When their school had to be renovated, the “Shiro students” had to move to the Nijiiro Middle School where they had to get along with the “Nijiiro students”. As captain of the basketball team, and since Yoshida-san told her to, Rubi took a group of Shiro students and showed them around. One of them was Ema, with whom she got along very well. They then were attacked and Ema transformed. Which kinda forced Rubi and Ema to get each other known better. Each other and their friends. Rubi and Ema seem to have many things in common, especially their love for sports. But Ema is still better in studying than Rubi and would really like to help her with that. Besides that, she of course also enjoys to make jokes about her, which are not meant to be mean of course. Yuuki Ririan Ema met Ririan and the others for the first time when her class had to move to the Nijiiro Private Middle School due to the renovating at their school. Even though they didn’t interact much on that day, the two became good friends. Originally the friendship seemed to be based off their Pretty Cure destiny but turned out to be real friendship. Tachibana Amber Ema met Amber and the others for the first time when her class had to move to the Nijiiro Private Middle School due to the renovating at their school. Even though they didn’t interact much on that day, the two became good friends. Originally the friendship seemed to be based off their Pretty Cure destiny but turned out to be real friendship. Aoba Sapphie One of Ema’s best friends. Sapphie lives right next doors to Ema, so they’ve known each other since they were very young. The two don’t even remember when they first met. Ema always tries to get Sapphie over her own stubbornness. Amashiro Kiyomi Ema’s second childhood friend. Unlike how it was with Sapphie, Ema didn’t know Kiyomi from the very beginning. They first met when the three girls were only four. Ema and Sapphie were playing with their favorite ball when it accidently landed in the Amashiro’s garden. So the two went to get the ball back and rang the doorbell. Sapphie wanted to play with Kiyomi then too and so they became friends. Nobumoto Rosuke Ema and Loo have a rather calm friendship. While Sapphie was raging at him at the beginning, Ema saw it rather calm, staying neutral for Kiyomi. Later on, they still go on with the calm, neutral friendship. All in all, it is not much known about their friendship but it is known that they spent much time together (which is because Kiyomi spends time with Ema) and also spend breaks together. Momozaki Rikka At first, Rikka had no real relationship to Ema other than being Pretty Cure and member of the team. They did get along but nothing more was shown. A bit more was shown when Ema told them about her changing interests and it was hearable how worried Rikka was. Telling her that it's a big step to change someone's 'basic hobby', Rikka tried to make think about it once again. Rikka is also rather impressed that Ema's family consits of famous sport personalities. Itou Ami Ami is pretty surprised how such calm and normal people as Ema and Kiyomi can be with such hyped and never-serious people. They must have some good reason or just have to get along with them fine. Ami wants Ema to know that she knows that Ema decides over her own life and even if she suddenly changes her favorite activities, it's still alright and she will support her. References Category:Relationships